


What You See Is What You Get

by Miya_Morana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mirrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he turns is head, Sam can see their reflection in the darkened window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You See Is What You Get

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the mirrors square of my kink_bingo card in 2010. Beta-ed by krystalicekitsu.

Gabriel’s house is a strange mix of comfortable, bright and tacky. From the sunny yellow walls to the clear windows that take up the whole house’s East wall so that anywhere you are you have a view over the lake, from the Jacuzzi _in the living room_ to the luxurious sofa, from the modern kitchen full of the world’s most delicious food to the king size bed, everything here just screams of the archangel.

Sam loves every single bit of it.

Though currently, it’s the bed he loves most as he’s kneeling on it. The mattress is firm enough to support his and Gabriel’s weight, and the red silk sheets are soft under his forearms. He twists them in his fingers when he feels Gabriel’s tongue teasing his entrance.

When he turns is head, Sam can see their reflection in the darkened window. He can see Gabriel’s face buried in his ass, which only makes the whole thing feel hotter, sexier. Filthier.

Gabriel’s tongue pushes inside him with preternatural strength, and Sam knows he’s using his archangel powers again, because there’s no way his tongue can go that _deep_ otherwise, but right now he doesn’t care, he just pushes back against Gabriel’s face with a wanton moan.

When he looks in the widow again he can see the angel’s wrapped a hand around his cock, slowly stroking himself as he preps Sam with his mouth. Sam wishes he could see more clearly, the reflection is blurry and weak. He feels Gabriel laugh and _fuck!_ the vibrations of it make Sam’s cock throb and leak pre-come.

The archangel snaps with his free hand, and the window disappears. Instead, the whole wall is now a gigantic, magnifying mirror. Sam hiccups, startled by how much seeing their reflection turns him on.

“Gabriel,” he moans, “I’m gonna...”

Gabriel’s tongue and lips are suddenly gone, and Sam looks at the archangel is the mirror. Gabriel is smiling at him, that wicked grin that makes Sam shudder in anticipation.

“Not yet, Sammy-boy, not yet.”

He trails a hand down Sam’s spine, an erotic gesture that should really not lessen Sam’s arousal, except it does. Sex with Gabriel can last for hours like that, and if sometimes it can be a bit frustrating, right now Sam’s grateful. He wants this to last as much as Gabriel does.

He’s still hard though, just not on the verge of coming anymore. His reflection still looks like a mess: his eyes are too wide and he’s sweating like he just ran a marathon. As for his position, all exposed and ready, it’s almost as if he’s begging to be taken. Sam had no idea mirrors could be so hot.

He watches as Gabriel pushes slick fingers inside of him, stretching him open. Their eyes meet in the mirror and Sam moans, pushing back. Gabriel preps him quickly and efficiently, which would be a pretty good clue of how hard he must already be if Sam couldn’t _see_ it for himself.

When the archangel final pushes inside of him his thick cock stretches Sam even more than his deft fingers did. Sam looks at him, watches the way Gabriel is grabbing his hips as he’s pumping into him. Their bodies move together, fitting perfectly on the wide, red, silky bed despite their freakish height difference.

Gabriel’s head falls backwards, his eyes closing shut as he groans Sam’s name. He slams into Sam one last time before spilling his seed deep into Sam’s ass, warm and wet, as his mouth falls open in a long, loud moan.

Seeing Gabriel come as he’s buried in him brings Sam over the edge, and he climaxes, painting the red sheets under him with white ropes of semen. The strength of his orgasm makes him black out for a second or two, and when he comes to he’s sprawled on the bed, his face buried in a pillow, and he can feel Gabriel’s weight lying on top of him.

“Wow,” he breathes eventually, when his brain deems it okay to function once again.

Soft lips press a wet kiss on his shoulder blade.

“I didn’t know you liked doing it in front of mirrors so much, Sammy.” Gabriel’s voice is slow and lazy and just a little bit breathless, like it always is after a particularly spectacular orgasm. “We’ll have to explore the multiple possibilities this little kink of yours offers.”

“It’s not a kink,” Sam growls, trying to ignore the weak twitching of his spent cock at the idea. “But sure. After I get some sleep.”

Gabriel’s chuckle vibrates against his back. Sam’s pretty sure the archangel is already having _ideas_. He can’t bring himself to worry though. Sex with Gabriel is _always_ awesome, whatever weird thing he manages to lure Sam into trying.

Also, he might have some ideas of his own, for once.


End file.
